


Przydział

by KittensAndRage



Series: Our House Is Not a Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Crush, Hogwart, M/M, Pining, au - hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel zawahał się, niepewny, co robić. Dean płakał cicho, widocznie starając się nie obudzić pozostałych. Mógłby nie docenić gestu, gdyby Castiel podszedł do niego albo spróbował go pocieszyć. Większość chłopców nie lubiła przyznawać się do płaczu, Castiel nauczył się tego, kiedy Luke napadł na niego po pytaniu, co jest nie tak tamtej nocy zeszłego lata. Miał przeczucie, że Dean zareagowałby tak samo źle jak Luke. Castiel zauważył go na uczcie, drażniącego dziewczynę siedzącą obok niego i śmiejącego się głośni ze wszystkimi z jakiejś historii o Quidditchu. Dean nie chciałby, żeby obcy wiedział, że płakał, Castiel był tego pewien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przydział

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767309) by [deathbycoldopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbycoldopen/pseuds/deathbycoldopen). 



Castiel skulił się pod przykryciem w swoim łóżku z czterema kolumienkami. Był zmęczony, kiedy prefekt pokazywał im drogę do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, całe jedzenie i podekscytowanie ucztą sprawiało, że jego nogi ważyły tonę. Ale z momentem kiedy jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, poczuł, że nie zaśnie.  
Słuchał szelestu oddechów pozostałych chłopców. Nie rozmawiał z żadnym z nich, ani w pociągu, ani na uczcie. Usiadł cicho w kącie przedziału, obserwując, jak zmienia się sceneria za oknem, podczas gdy czwartoklasiści rozmawiali ze sobą i ignorowali go. Na uczcie, kilkoro starszych uczniów poklepało go po plecach, kiedy Tiara Przydziału wrzasnęła „HUFFLEPUFF” i pomaszerował do stołu Puchonów w lekkim szoku. Niektórzy z nich nawet próbowali z nim rozmawiać; wszystkie konwersacje szybko się wyczerpywały, kiedy jego rozmówcy odkrywali, że nie miał pojęcia jak dużo kontaktu wzrokowego było zbyt dużą ilością kontaktu wzrokowego, i że nie miał najmniejszego problemu z mówieniem szczerej prawdy. Trochę się zastanawiał, czy zniechęcił wystarczająco dużo ludzi swoim gapieniem się, by zaczęli go unikać. Wiedział, że w ten sposób będzie lepiej. Przynajmniej zostawią go w spokoju, nie będzie niebezpieczeństwa, że straci przyjaciół, kiedy zorientują się, jaki z niego świr.  
Jakiś dźwięk wdarł się w jego myśli, za co był wdzięczny. Nie lubił rozmyślać o tym, jak popychali go Raphael albo Michael, kiedy gapił się za długo albo powiedział coś niewłaściwego; zdecydowanie nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak Luke szydził z niego i nazywał dziwadłem za każdym razem, kiedy skrzyżowały się ich drogi, i o bolesnych „gierkach”, jakie wymyślał w długie, letnie dni. W Hogwarcie będzie lepiej, powiedział sobie Castiel. Luke już skończył szkołę, a Michael i Raphael też niedługo ją opuszczą; nawet Gabriel, którego przekomarzania żądliły, chociaż nie wyrządzały większej szkody, zniknie stąd za kilka lat.  
Dźwięk znów mu przeszkodził. Castiel zmarszczył brwi, próbując wydedukować, co to mogło być; coś w stylu stłumionego westchnienia. Może to był duch, jak Gruby Mnich, który gapił się z równą intensywnością, jak Castiel, podczas uczty, co sprawiło, że chłopiec spojrzał gdzie indziej, lekko się wzdrygając.  
Nie, nie duch. Westchnienie zadrżało i załamało się, a Castiel rozpoznał to, co usłyszał: łkanie. Ktoś płakał.  
Usiadł, uważnie rozglądając się po dormitorium. Płacz dochodził z łóżka obok jego, zajętego przez chłopca z piegami i piaskowymi włosami… Deana, chyba?  
Castiel zawahał się, niepewny, co robić. Dean płakał cicho, widocznie starając się nie obudzić pozostałych. Mógłby nie docenić gestu, gdyby Castiel podszedł do niego albo spróbował go pocieszyć. Większość chłopców nie lubiła przyznawać się do płaczu, Castiel nauczył się tego, kiedy Luke napadł na niego po pytaniu, co jest nie tak tamtej nocy zeszłego lata. Miał przeczucie, że Dean zareagowałby tak samo źle jak Luke. Castiel zauważył go na uczcie, drażniącego dziewczynę siedzącą obok niego i śmiejącego się głośni ze wszystkimi z jakiejś historii o Quidditchu. Dean nie chciałby, żeby obcy wiedział, że płakał, Castiel był tego pewien.  
Ale i tak.  
Podnosząc się z łóżka, Castiel poczłapał cicho do łóżka Deana. Chłopiec był zwinięty tyłem do niego, przyciskając poduszkę do twarzy, by stłumić łkanie; nie zauważył, Castiela stojącego obok niego.  
Castiel delikatnie położył rękę na jego ramieniu. – Wszystko w porządku? – wymamrotał.  
Dean zatchnął się i usiadł prosto, strząsając dłoń Castiela niemal gwałtownie. Chłopiec cofnął się o krok, nagle przestraszony. Może jednak nie powinien był nic robić.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, spoglądając na poznaczoną łzami twarz Deana. Nie mógł odczytać emocji czających się w jego oczach; w dormitorium był zbyt ciemno, uczucia były zbyt poplątane. – Nie chciałem… Brzmiałeś… na smutnego.  
Dean szybko otarł policzki. Castiel nie był pewien, ale chłopiec chyba się zarumienił. – W porządku – mruknął.  
Castiel znów się zawahał. Powinien tak to zostawić, ale łzy Deana coś w nim poruszyły. Może to dlatego, że tylko kilka godzin temu widział go śmiejącego się tak głośno. – Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – powiedział w końcu.  
Zaskoczony, Dean spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. – Nie – odparł, ale brzmiał niepewnie. Castiel czekał w ciszy przez minutę, a potem kolejną, i następną. Wreszcie odwrócił się, żeby wrócić do łóżka, kiedy Dean wyrzucił z siebie: - Nie powinienem tutaj być.  
Spoglądając na niego, Castiel dostrzegł, że Dean wpatruje się w swoje ręce, i pociąga za wystające nitki przy koszulce, generalnie – robi wszystko, by uniknąć jego wzroku. – Nie? – spytał Castiel bez wyrazu. Nie miał pojęcia, co miał na myśli Dean.  
\- Nie, to znaczy… - Dean widocznie męczył się ze słowami. Jego głos wciąż był ochrypły od łez. – Miałem być w Gryffindorze, tak jak mój tata. Nie w Hufflepuffie.  
Och.  
\- Myślisz, że Tiara Przydziału się pomyliła.  
Dean zwinął się w kulkę. Castiel dostrzegł więcej łez na jego rzęsach. – Nie, Tiara się nie myli – wymruczał Dean, niepocieszony. – I to jest problem. Powinienem być bezinteresowny i dzielny, nie tolerancyjny i cokolwiek tam jeszcze jest. Tata będzie taki zły, miałem być w jego domu, i dostać się do drużyny Quidditcha, tak jak on, ale wychodzi na to, że „nie pasuję na Gryfona”. To mi powiedziała Tiara. Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, by być jak mój tata. – Przyciągnął kolana do piersi i przycisnął do nich oczy, trzęsąc się od hamowanego łkania.  
Castiel usiadł na brzegu łóżka i ponownie dotknął jego ramienia. Tym razem Dean go nie odpędził. – Nie sądzę, żeby Tiara właśnie to miała na myśli – powiedział ostrożnie. – Bycie lepszym w jednej rzeczy nie oznacza, że nie można być dobrym też w innych.  
\- Mój tata nie będzie dumny ze mnie jako Puchona – wyszeptał Dean. – Uważa, że Puchoni to odrzutki, którzy nie dostali się do innych domów, bo nie są wystarczająco dobrzy. Będzie taki zawiedziony.  
Castiel na te słowa zjeżył się odrobinę. Bądź co bądź, był teraz Puchonem, i nawet jeśli był świrem, na pewno nie był odrzutkiem. – To bzdury – stwierdził. Dean spojrzał na niego, mrugając, by pozbyć się łez. – Jeśli twój tata uważa, że jakiś głupi kapelusz może zebrać wszystko o tobie i zrobić z tego papkę pasującą tylko do jednego dom, to jest idiotą.  
Dean zmarszczył brwi. – Nie jest idiotą – powiedział, ale w jego głosie nie był urazy.  
Uniósłszy nogi na łóżko, Castiel objął je ramionami. – Ludzie są skomplikowani – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Nie są tylko jedną cechą, wiesz? Więc może jesteś bezinteresowny i dzielny, tak samo jak lojalny i tolerancyjny, i prawdopodobnie masz też wiele innych cech. Tylko dlatego, że zostałeś przydzielony do Hufflepuffu, nie oznacza, że nagle przestałeś je posiadać. – Łzy Deana wyschły, pomimo że chłopiec wciąż drżał. Spoglądał na Castiela szeroko otwartymi oczami, tak jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. – Ten cały system jest skrzywiony, tak czy siak – kontynuował Castiel. – W pewnym momencie podczas ceremonii przydziału, jakiś dom będzie miał przewagę liczebną, więc Tiara po prostu przydziela ludzi do losowych domów, i wszyscy udają, że to takie głębokie, podczas gdy to zwyczajna logistyka.  
Dean patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym, ku zaskoczeniu Castiela, wybuchnął śmiechem. Szybko stłumił go, kiedy jeden z chłopców jęknął i przewrócił się na drugi bok. – Dziwny z ciebie dzieciak, wiesz? – powiedział, ale nie było w tym słychać złośliwości. Była w tym niemal czułość i Castiel poczuł, jak coś zaciska się w jego klatce piersiowej. Teraz oczy Deana lśniły nie tylko od łez, uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach, powodując malutkie zmarszczki koło oczu, i Castiel nagle pomyślał, że jest on najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.  
Schował twarz za kolanami, mając nadzieję, że Dean nie zauważy jego rumieńca. – Wiem – odparł.  
Dłoń delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Deana, uśmiechającego się niemal nieśmiało. – Hej – wyszeptał. – Jutro, chcesz ze mną zejść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali? W ten sposób, jeśli się zgubimy, będzie nas dwoje.  
Castiel poczuł, jak uśmiech powoli pojawia się na jego ustach. – Okej – powiedział. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego serce biło tak mocno, dlaczego lekki dotyk na jego ramieniu wysyłał iskry elektryczne wzdłuż jego ciała, dlaczego nagle czuł potrzebę, by nachylić się i…  
Och.  
\- Jestem Dean, tak przy okazji.  
\- Castiel.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, Castiel walcząc z tą potrzebą, by… by… cokolwiek to było. Dean poruszył się lekko. – Uch, Cas?  
Cas. Niewielu ludzi go tak nazywało. Fakt, że Dean zrobił to tak szybko, sprawił, że w jego żołądku coś się zwinęło. – Tak?  
\- Chciałbym teraz pójść spać – stwierdził niezręcznie Dean. - …trochę przestrzeni osobistej byłoby dobre.  
\- Och! – Castiel wstał i wrócił do swojego łóżka. Zwinął się w kłębek, z twarzą zwróconą w stronę Deana, który zrobił to samo.  
\- Branoc – wyszeptał chłopiec.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Dormitorium przez kilka minut pogrążone było w ciszy. Castiel słyszał swoje jeszcze zbyt szybko bijące serce. Przymknął powieki, próbując się uspokoić.  
\- Hej, Cas?  
Otworzył oczy. – Tak, Dean?  
Dean głęboko nabrał powietrza. – Dziękuję – powiedział tak cicho, że Castiel prawie go nie usłyszał.  
\- Nie ma za co – wymamrotał. Obserwował, jak Dean odwraca się na drugi bok, a potem zamknął oczy. Zasypiał, wspominając to, jak Dean śmiał się tylko dla niego, i lekki dotyk na swoim ramieniu.


End file.
